Live Chat Fanfic (Story)
'Live Chat Fanfic '''is a collaborative fanfiction about events that happened on the live chat made into Clan life. You can find the old page here. Prologue '''Written by: 'Wavepaw 'Edited by: 'Flowerkit Flowerkit was bored. It was one of those days where everything was nice and warm and there was enough prey on the fresh-kill pile to feed the few cats in camp. Of course, it wasn’t enough to feed every single cat in BlogClan, so the deputy, Emberfang, had sent out three hunting patrols. Three. But there were enough cats to do that. She glanced up as Mistykit sent the moss-ball flying her way. It wasn’t a good throw, as it landed a couple tail-lengths away from her white forepaws. Normally, it would be much better. All the kits had good aim and played competitive games of moss-ball. Sometimes the whole Clan would watch. But not today. Too boring, too hot. Nothing to do. Flowerkit pushed the moss-ball toward Mistykit. She sighed as it landed in the dust about halfway across camp. Ugh. I can’t wait for cats to come back from patrol! It had been a couple months -or moons- since BlogClan had turned into cats. Since then, Cakestar had retired. She was way too young for that by human standards, but she was the only real adult among them, being like 40-50something. Her son, Hazelburrow, and Jayfrost were the only others, as far as Flowerkit knew, but they were 18 and 20. Realllly amazing adults. So Jayfrost had preferred not to become leader, instead making Iceflower her deputy. Iceflower became Icestar, the current leader, and she chose Emberfang, who for some reason arrived as a warrior rather than a kit. But there was also Kat, the former medicine cat. Around the time when Cakeheart and Jayfrost retired, Aspenflame had hinted that she needed help acting as the “mother” for all the kits. Kat had volunteered to become a full-time queen (but still be able to help out in the medicine den if needed). Her apprentice, Winterpaw, became Winterbreeze and took Owlwater as an apprentice. But Winterbreeze decided to become a warrior, and became an apprentice again. Owlwater decided to take Wavepaw as his apprentice. “I’mmmmm soooooo borrrreddddd…” Mistykit whined, jolting Flowerkit back to the present. She sighed. “Me too.” Flowerkit agreed. Staring at the sky looking for an answer was not ''going to work. Except it did. Or at least she had an idea while staring at it. “Hey, Mistykit!” she purred excitedly. Mistykit’s eyes gleamed. “You have an idea.” Flowerkit nodded. “Let’s play Ultimate Moss-Ball!” But the other kit frowned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Last time we played, it hit Cakeheart on the nose as she was walking into camp – while she was still Cakestar!” “We just had bad luck,” Flowerkit assured her. “Cakeheart and Icestar aren’t around to be hit on the nose this time!” “That’s what Icekit said last time,” Mistykit grumbled, but she backed to the farthest edge of camp. “Oh well. If this goes wrong, you owe me big-time!” she meowed, glancing nervously at the hole in the camp wall next to her. Flowerstream had fallen out of a tree and straight through the camp wall. She was resting in the warriors’ den with Wavepaw watching over her. Flowerkit raised her paw, the moss-ball dangling on one claw. As hard as she could, she threw the moss across camp. It shot over to Mistykit, bounced off her paw, and flew neatly through the hole and ricocheted off a tree, out of sight. Flowerkit met Mistykit’s accusing glare. “No one will suspect a clump of moss!” But then, she heard fur brush and an “Ow! Where did that moss come from?” Mistykit gave Flowerkit a look like “''I told you so.” Because that meow belonged to Icestar. “She didn’t see us!” Flowerkit hissed to Mistykit. The two kits raced together into the nearest den – the warriors’ den. Flowerstream was curled in her nest nearby, with Wavepaw sitting next to her, looking like she was thinking hard. Both she-cats looked up as Mistykit and Flowerkit hurried inside, panicked. “Kits! What’s going on? Is GlitchClan attacking? Is someone hurt?” Flowerstream asked anxiously. Flowerkit looked at her paws, not speaking. Mistykit gave her a sharp nudge. “Your idea!” She hissed. “You explain.” Flowerkit sighed and looked up at Flowerstream. “We were playing Ultimate Moss-ball,” she began. “It flew through the hole and hit Icestar, but she didn’t see who threw it.” Flowerstream purred in amusement. “So you’re hiding.” The two kits ducked their heads, embarrassed. “Yes,” Flowerkit muttered after some hesitation and more prodding from Mistykit. Flowerstream gathered the kits to her with her tail. “It’s all right,” she purred. “Most exciting thing that’s happened in camp all day! Tell you what,” she meowed to the shameful kits. “How about I tell you about the time when Flame was kidnapped by TpyoCaln?” Wavepaw tipped her head, confused. “When was that?” Flowerstream flicked her ears. “You were a kit when she came back. They messed with her name, remember?” Wavepaw nodded slowly. “I was too young to understand it, though.” “We’re not!” Mistykit protested. Flowerkit nodded. “I want to hear!” The white kit meowed, ears pricked, and eyes eager. Flowerstream purred. “You’re fine. All of you, come here. It all started one day, when Flame was on patrol by herself on the border…” Category:Fanfiction Category:Cancelled Fanfiction Category:Collaboration